dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
G.O
thumb|316px Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '지오 / G.O *'Nombre real: '정병희 / Jung Byung Hee *'Profesión: '''Cantante,Actor y bailarin *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Changwon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 177cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Escorpio *'Agencia:' J.Tune Camp Dramas *Love and War 2 (KBS, 2013) *Remaining Love (KBS2, 2013) *Ghost (SBS, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (2012) ''Cameo *Strongest K-pop Survival (2012) Cameo *Housewife Kim Gwang-ja's 3rd Meeting (2010) Cameo Temas para dramas *''I Already Knew'' (con Mir) tema para K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (2012) *''Winter Rain'' (feat. Mir) tema para The King of Dramas (2012) *''Foolish Me'' (feat. Mir) tema para IRIS II (2013) *''You'' tema para I Need Romance 3 (2014) *''As If Tomorrow Won't Come'' tema para Doctor Stranger (2014) Temas para películas *''Believe'' tema para Mr. Idol (2011) Programas de TV *Yo' Tokio (2009) *MBLAQ's Art of Seduction (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *MBLAQ Attack School! (2009) *Star Golden Bell (2010) *Happy Day With Family (2010) *Celebrity Goes To School (2010) *Shin PD (2010) *Infinite Girls (2010) *Maknae Rebellion (2010) *MBLAQ's Making the Artist (2010) *Love Request (2011) *MBLAQ's Sesame player (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *The Voice of Korea (2012) *Hello Baby! (2012) *Weekly Idol (2012) *MBLAQ Idol Manager (2012) *MyIdol (2012) *Inmortal Song 2 (2013) *Hallyu Factory (Japón) (2013) Musicales *The Kingdom of the Winds (2014) *Seopyeonje (2014) *Gwanghwamun Sonata (2012-2013) Discografía 'Single' Vídeos Musicales *Ailee - I Will Show You (2012) *Nassun - O-IWI-O *G20 - Let's Go *J.ae - I can't Tell you This is The End Colaboraciones *Outsider - Bye U *Primary Ft. Yankie,Double K - I'm Back *Let's Go - G-20 Reconocimientos *'2014 8th The Musical Award: '''Mejor Actor Novato (Seopyeonje) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' MBLAQ **'Posicion: Vocalista principal y Bailarin. *'''Sub-Grupo: G.O&Mir. *'Ex Grupo:' TyKeys *'Familia: '''Padres, y 2 hermanas mayores. *'Educación: 'Gukje Digital University *'Especialidad: 'Bailar y Cantar. *'Aficiones: '''Cocinar, Cantar, Bailar. *Sufria de narcolepsia. * Se considera el mas travieso del grupo, le gusta hacer bromas. * Tiene 2 reptiles como mascota, por ser alergico al pelo de otros animales. *Fue uno de los invitados sorpresa en HAHA Mong show de T-ara *Antes de debutar cuando era estudiante, tenía su propia banda de rock. *Participo en un concurso nacional de canto donde obtuvo el 2 lugar, el primer lugar lo gano Taeyeon de Girls' Generation. *En el programa de All the kpop, G.O aclaró que el terreno donde estaba su casa, se ha utilizado para varios negocios que su familia ha llevado, entre ellos un campo de golf, todo esto lo ha puesto en una posición económicamente muy buena. *Se dijo en un programa que tenía una casa con 20 habitaciones dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros. Después en otro programa desmintió diciendo que aunque la casa si era suya, rentaban los cuartos y ellos sólo ocupaban dos habitaciones, el resto era para sacar los gastos. * Tiene cierto parecido con Aron de NU'EST. * Comparte cumpleaños con Yura de Girl's Day * Su verdadero nombre es Jung Byung Hee. * Su signo chino es el conejo. * Realizó un tema para el OST del drama Mr. Idol, la canción se llama Believe. * Su fandom oficial individual se llama G.Orgeous. * Le gusta cocinar, cantar y bailar. * Su cantante favorito es Eric Benet. * Uno de sus atributos es su vello facial. * Es parte de la primera sub unidad de MBLAQ . * Cuando G.O era pequeño orinó en el cuarto de su hermana. * Según G.O., Mir se siente incómodo alrededor de grupos de chicas. * Es un obsesionado con la limpieza en general, incluso, se baña cada una hora * Cuando era menor, puso cangrejos en la pieza y cama de su hermana por hacerle una broma. * Fue trainer de SM Entertainment en el cual se decía que podía debutar en un grupo pero no pudo debutar en SM Entertainment ya que se fue a J.Tune Camp y debuto con MBLAQ. * G.O es un ex miembro del grupo coreano “TYKEYS”, constaba de 3 miembros en la banda (2 hombres y 1 mujer), que debutaron en el 2007. * Al principio queria debutar como solista y llegar a ser una estrella famosa como Rain o Justin Timberlake. * Se caracteriza por sus inconfundibles ojos sonrientes y sonrisa resplandeciente. * Le dijo a Jooyeon (AfterSchool) que queria participar con ella en We Got Married y ella le contestó que sería divertido. * Ha ganado el trofeo de Immortal Song 2 en una ocasión. * Es amigo de las chicas de Miss A incluso se siguen mutuamente, el pasado 25 de Abril G.O posteó en su Twitter una foto en la que posa junto a Min &Suzy * Después de instalarse en Los Ángeles escribio ” hello L.A^^ thank you for your warm welcoming! I’m very excited to see you~” Traducción: “Hola L.A, gracias por su caluroso recibimiento, estoy muy emocionado de verlos”. Durante ese tiempo uno de sus Tweet fueron “Buenas Tardes” a lo que muchas fans latinas respondieron emocionadas de que las saludara en Español. * Es zurdo. * Su nombre G.O fue dado por Rain que proviene de las letras del alfabeto “go”, que significa: “Ir hacia adelante”. * En Septiembre del 2012 vuelve a Inmortal Song. * La cantante ecuatoriana Andrea Bucaram, canto la canción Oh Yeah y la presentó como suya en programas de Ecuador . En cuato los integrantes del grupo se enteraron, G.O . hizo un comentario curiosos: “woww…copió la canción realmente bien". * Lloró durante la película Hwang Jang Min “Secret Sunshine” … Es una película muy especial para él. * Considera a Mir como el mejor miembro del grupo por que sabe escuchar a los demás y nunca se molesta. * Admite ser el más travieso en el grupo porque no puede soportar la curiosidad acerca de algo. * Su tipo ideal de chica sería Lee Joo Yeon de After School sigue loco por ella. Aunque en un episodio del programa de variedades “Idol Army” le dice a Sulli que la prefiere a ella antes que a JooYeon. * Para la revista PATI PATI de Japón confesó: “Me gusta el cocodrilo. Siempre he querido un cocodrilo como mascota. Escuché recientamente que los cocodrilos pueden ser entrenados. Espero que pueda tener uno como mascota en mi patio” * Hace un ruido extraño cuando le sacan sangre. Los miembros de MBLAQ lo imitan perfectamente. * Se divierte espantando a Mir, contándole cosas sobre cómo se siente cuando le sacan sangre. Mir tiene pánico a las agujas. * Frase: “gusta el fresco ambiente que emiten cuando los cinco de nosotros caminamos juntos” Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial *Facebook Oficial Galería G.O.jpg G.O 2.jpg G.O 3.jpg G.O 4.jpg G.O 5.jpg G.O 6.jpg G.O 07.jpg G.O 8.png Videografía thumb|left|295px|G.O - Even In My Dreams thumb|right|295 px|G.O - Play that song Categoría:J. Tune Entertainment Categoría:J.Tune Camp Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor